User blog:Rtv9500/My Challenge VI: The Gauntlet
32 competitors from The Real World, Road Rules, Are You The One? and The Challenge '' have come back to face off in two teams of Rookies versus Veterans and fight to determine the answer to the age old question as to what matters most on a challenge: fresh blood or experience? The competition consists of a series of team challenges (sometimes called "missions") with an elimination challenge, known as the "Gauntlet", following each of the team challenges except the final. Each team challenge puts the team of Veterans against the team of Rookies. Prior to the challenge, it is announced whether males or females will compete in the Gauntlet following the challenge. After each team challenge, on a male Gauntlet day, the winning team selects a male member of the losing team to protect from the Gauntlet and another male member to send into the Gauntlet. The losing team then selects one of its own males to go against the person picked by the winners. On a female Gauntlet day, the players protected and sent into the Gauntlet are females. After the two players for the Gauntlet are picked, a wheel is spun to determine which challenge will be played in the Gauntlet. The loser of the Gauntlet is eliminated from the game. In this season, minor prizes are awarded after each challenge to the team members that were not vulnerable to elimination in the following Gauntlet; i.e. on challenges before male Gauntlets, prizes are awarded to female members of the winning team, and vice versa. The grand prize is $300,000, which is split among the remaining members of the team that wins the final challenge. *No player can be saved from the Gauntlet on two consecutive opportunities. (For example, if the Veterans win the sixth challenge and save player ''x, lose the eighth challenge, and win the tenth challenge, then they cannot save player x'' from the tenth Gauntlet; even though they aren't two consecutive female Gauntlets, they are two consecutive opportunities.) *No Gauntlet challenge is played twice consecutively . *The teams do not have captains. *The prize money is only given for the final challenge '''Location:' Placencia, Belize Cast | width="10" | | |} aRogan withdrew from the game at the end of Episode 3 due to a family emergency back home. Ryan was brought in as a replacement prior to the "Push It" challenge in Episode 4. bFollowing the "Stairway to the Stars" challenge in Episode 7, Jennifer withdrew from the game due to her outcast status with the other women on the team, feeling betrayed that none of the guys would stand up for her against Cara Maria, Sylvia, and Tina in the deliberation, and being voted into the Gauntlet against Cara Maria. By default, Tina was forced to go into the Gauntlet against Cara Maria and was eliminated by Cara Maria. Game summary Elimination chart Gauntlet progress | |} Partners c Due to the Veterans having one less male player than the Rookies, one male player, Ashley, had to go twice. 'd'Due to the Veterans having one less male player than the Rookies, one male player, Cody, had to go twice. Category:Blog posts